I don't love you
by crazy kid 0.o
Summary: Song is I don't love you by My Chemical Romance. Royxed. I walked away my back turned on the only one I loved. For him to cry this much...


_Basically Roy has no choice but to leave Edward. Its quuite sad but I was bored so Enjoy._

**Well, when you go,  
So never think I'll make you turn to stay.  
And maybe when you get back,  
I'll be off to find another way.**

Roy was packing his bags hopeful that Edward wouldn't be back any time soon. He didn't want to hurt him but it would be better this way he couldn't tell him why and leaving him was all he could think to do. It hadnt been long since they had gotten married as gay marrige became legal. But the homunculi wanted Edward he had made a deal with them he had promised to leave and to help make them a stone but they would soon find out that he would fail and then he would be killed but if not him it would be Edward and he couldn't let that happen. A single tear ran down his face and he feircely wiped it away.

He cursed as he heard the door open and close.

"Roy!" Edward called up the stairs he could hear his footsteps he braced himself for what he was about to do and closed the case loud enough to echo around the room.

**Roys pov**

There was a awful feeling in my stomach and the room was like ice, the hairs on my arms were standing on end and every footstep that got closer got louder I slid the case off the bed and put it to my side waiting for Edward to get into the room.

"Roy Riza said..." He came into the room and his expression turned blank when he saw me. It ripped my heart open.

"W- what are you-" I interumpted but I didn't want too. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Edward I'm leaving." I said firmly my voice was steady but my insides were crashing down inside me.

**When after all this time that you still owe,  
You're still the good-for-nothin', I don't know.  
So take your gloves and get up,  
Baby, get up  
While you can!  
**

"Your leaving..." His face crumbled and suddenly he clenched his fist and ran at me I let him hit me I deserved it.

"I'm leaving you" I said again.

"You Bastard...Why?! What have I done?!" He was sobbing and I wanted to hold him tell him I didnt mean it but I couldn't.

"Nothing I dont love you anymore goodbye Edward" My voice caved at the end.

"Dont" He whimpered but I walked passed him. I hate myself for this.

**When you go,  
Would you even turn to say,**

He ran down the stairs after me and grabbed my arm. I pushed him away the tiniest bit.

"Let me go Ed" I told him. His golden orbs were empty and his face was blank, his eyes sore from the tears. I felt his hard automail crash agaist my cheek and took it because I deserved it.

"I dont love you anymore" I said again and turned to the door I heard a thump as he fell motionless on the floor sobbing dry sobs and I left him there walking out of the door not saying anything else.

**"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday!"?**

I heard him shout in frustration and there was a small noise as I walked out the door and his wedding ring rolled past my feet I composed myself and picked it up he was still crying and for him to cry that much was painful for me but mostly for him I felt awful I would kill myself if those monsters would let me but I have feeling they wont. I want to pick him up and tell him what was happening but I can't.

**Sometimes I'll cry so hard from pleading,  
So sick and sad of all the needless beating.  
But baby, when they knock you  
Down and out,  
It's where you oughta stay.  
**

I took another step and walked away from the house my head down. I didn't have the guts to say it. I couldn't tell him the truth I was watching my whole life fall. I deserved this feeling.

**And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow.  
So fix your eyes and get up,  
Baby, get up  
While you can!  
**

This was my worst sin in life. I hope they kill me for what I've done I deserve it. The train thumped along the track unsteadily just like my heart.

**  
Whoa, who-o-oaha-ha!  
When you go,  
Would you even turn to say,  
**

Sorry Edward. I really truely do love you.

**"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday!"?  
**

I walked away my back turned on the only one I loved.

**Well, come on, come on!  
**

I should at least have the guts to say sorry to his face but I don't.

**When you go,  
Would you have the guts to say,  
**

SORRY. I do love you.

**"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday-hay-hay!" Oh-oh!  
**

SORRY I don't mean it.

**"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday-hay-hay!"  
**

SORRY EDWARD…

**  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday!"  
**

_Hope you guys like it I was bored so this is what happends when I get bored I write a depressing one shot._


End file.
